


The Fullest Range

by thinlizzy2



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Realization, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: Aziraphale is surprised to learn that Crowley has never had sex, and even more surprised when Crowley asks for his help to change that. Still, as a good friend, he's more than willing to offer his assistance. He doesn't expect it to lead to anything more, but Crowley has always had a way of surprising him.In which experienced Aziraphale deflowers virgin Crowley, and as a side-bonus, finally realises what should have been obvious all along.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 484
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	The Fullest Range

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).



Aziraphale very nearly spit out a mouthful of extremely good whiskey in his surprise; the only thing that stopped him was his concern for any books that might get splattered. He managed to swallow, even though it made his eyes water a bit. _"Never?_ I mean... genuinely not ever? Not even once?"

He could feel the force of Crowley's glare even though the demon's dark lenses. "I'm fully aware of the meaning of the word 'never', Angel. I think I can be trusted to use it correctly."

Aziraphale supposed that was a fair point. He didn't even know why he was so surprised. Crowley enjoyed life on Earth a great deal, Aziraphale knew, but that didn't mean all human pleasures were to his liking. His absence of a sweet tooth proved that. But he'd at least _tried_ cakes and chocolates on a few occasions. So why would he be so reluctant about sex? "Is this a spiritual thing? Like with monks and priests?"

Crowley groaned. "Have you even _met_ me? Never mind; forget I mentioned it."

Ii was probably a good idea, but Aziraphale was intrigued. "Why _did_ you mention it, anyway? After all these centuries?"

Crowley shrugged one shoulder, the movement calling to mind a snake changing course. "Just curious, I suppose. I mean, it's looking like we're pretty much going to be here indefinitely now. Definitely preferable to the alternative, but there are only so many toys in the box." Aziraphale was trying to work out whether that actually made no sense or it was just his drunken brain that was struggling when Crowley spoke again. His voice was quieter this time. "I mean, you've done it."

It wasn't a question, nor should it have been. Aziraphale was no more embarrassed about enjoying an evening of physical pleasure than he was an excellent plate of crêpes, and he'd had the opportunity to partake of superlative examples of both over the centuries. But Crowley seemed so strangely unsure now that Aziraphale sensed it wasn't the time for an enjoyable meander down memory lane. He opted for vagueness. "From time to time."

"So..." Crowley's eyebrows arched.

Aziraphale couldn't even begin to imagine what he was looking for. "So?"

Crowley sighed in exasperation. "So can you help me out?"

Aziraphale blinked. "You want me to tell you what sex is like? It's rather difficult to put into words..."

"No!" Crowley was practically growling. "Fucking hell, no. Do I seriously have to spell this out for you? Fine. Aziraphale, would you please do me a solid and take my virginity so that I can say I got that done? I'll absolutely owe you one or whatever."

Aziraphale could feel his jaw hanging open. "Crowley, I'm going to sober up before we talk about this. Maybe you should do the same."

"Right. Because what this conversation really needs in order to kick up the fun quotient is sobriety." Despite his objections, Crowley complied. 

Unfortunately for Aziraphale, the situation didn't seem to make much more sense without the haze of drunkenness hanging over it. "Just so I'm clear on this, is there any particular reason you're asking me? I mean, me personally?"

It felt like a very long time before Crowley responded. "Who else would I ask?"

"We're biologically compatible with humans, at least as far as this goes." Did Crowley not know that?

"Right. And when my glasses slip off halfway though the evening and they see I have fucking _snake eyes_ , I'm sure that will be super easy to explain." Crowley rubbed a hand down his face. "Look, if you don't want to, that's fine. I just thought I'd ask."

"Okay."

There was another long pause. "Okay you don't want to? Or okay _okay_?"

Aziraphale did his best not to laugh. "Okay, I'd be happy to help you out." He couldn't find a single reason not to that was more compelling than his instinct to help his friend. And it would hardly be a sacrifice on his behalf. Crowley was beautiful; Aziraphale would have had to be blind not to have noticed that over the years, even if he had never dreamed of acting on it. If Crowley had no idea how his body and powers might react to sex, Aziraphale really was his only logical choice. Furthermore, it was rather sweet that Crowley was trusting him with this, considering how reluctant he might have expected Aziraphale to be. Honestly, as soppy as Crowley no doubt would have considered the thought, he actually felt a bit honoured to have been asked.

Crowley was staring at him in surprise and something else Aziraphale couldn't quite identify. Nerves, maybe? "Seriously? Like... here? Now?"

Aziraphale wondered if he was already having second thoughts, but he still sounded more eager than anything else. "Not here. Bodily fluids and rare books are not exactly good friends. Now is good though. We can get a hotel or just go to yours. Or if you'd rather wait and think things over-"

Crowley's phone was already in his hand. "Close up the shop. I'll make a reservation."

Closing up was really just a matter of turning the sign around, but Aziraphale made a point of reshelving some texts in case Crowley did really want to think. By the time he emerged from the stacks, Crowley was already waiting at the door.

"We're booked in at the Ritz. I'll drive."

The Ritz was a pleasant surprise, Aziraphale thought. "Does the room include dinner? Maybe we should eat first, like humans do on dates? It could be part of the overall experience for you."

The sound Crowley made was somewhere between a laugh and a groan. "Look, I'll buy you breakfast; I promise."

The drive to the hotel was largely silent. Aziraphale thought he felt Crowley's eyes on him several times, but whenever he looked over the demon was watching the road like the responsible driver he had never actually been. Aziraphale found himself contemplating Crowley's face: his high cheekbones and his beautiful jaw. Giving in to a sudden impulse, he slid his hand into Crowley's lap and was surprised to find him already hard.

Crowley swore and stepped hard on the brakes. Various drivers honked as they swerved to avoid the Bentley, and Crowley didn't even bother to curse at them. He gave a shuddering breath. "The fuck, Angel?"

"Just teasing." Aziraphale made sure to keep the pressure light. He wondered if he should withdraw his hand, but something told him not to. "It's part of the joy of this, really. Building anticipation."

Crowley swallowed hard and accelerated. 

Aziraphale gently stroked him through his trousers for the rest of the ride. It was interesting, he thought, the soft little sighs that being touched like this elicited from Crowley. The demon was all growls and swagger in daily life, but in this moment he was practically keening.

But all the gentleness was gone as Crowley practically dragged Aziraphale through the lobby and tossed his wallet at the girl at the check-in counter. "The name's Anthony Crowley; my credit card is in there; I don't want to stop and sign anything so you can just keep all the cash you find if you sort it out yourself; we don't want to be disturbed and we'll take the Telegraph in the morning."

Aziraphale couldn't help but laugh as they rode up in the lift. "I actually get the Guardian."

Crowley gritted his teeth and pressed the full length of his body against Aziraphale's side. "Angel. Please shut up."

But once they got inside the room, Crowley seemed rather uncertain. His fists clenched and unclenched in a familiar nervous habit. His eyes drifted from Aziraphale to the king-sized bed and back before he finally admitted what was obvious. "I'm not sure what to do." 

Aziraphale reached up and kissed him lightly - just soft pressure with closed lips. Crowley was practically vibrating with tension, but his hands clasped onto Aziraphale's hips like they were life preservers to a drowning man. "It's all right", Aziraphale reassured him. "We can just do this, or even talk for a bit, or-"

"This." Crowley interrupted him, pressing forward for another kiss. "More this."

It was abundantly clear that Crowley hadn't been lying about his inexperienced state. Even his kissing was clumsy - too much tongue and teeth and no sense of how to let things build. But Aziraphale didn't mind. Rather, his heart hurt for poor Crowley, who must have been starving for this sort of physical experience for so long but with no idea of how to get it. He was going to do his very best to make this wonderful for his friend.

He steered Crowley towards the bed. There was no point in avoiding it; it was a hotel room and the bed was pretty much the central feature. They lay side by side on the duvet, kissing until Crowley seemed to calm down and relax into the experience.

He was actually a decent kisser when given enough opportunity to build a technique, Aziraphale realized. More than decent. Crowley was cupping the angel's face with both his hands, nibbling lightly on his lower lip and dipping his head every now and again to kiss his neck. Aziraphale could feel the familiar light-headedness that good kissing always brought on in him, and he had to remind himself to focus. This was supposed to be about _Crowley_

"Are you certain you haven't done this before?" Aziraphale teased him lightly. "You're an extremely fast learner."

Crowley nipped cheekily at his jaw. "I've seen movies."

"Romances?" It was rather adorable to imagine the demon settling in with a bowl of popcorn and Reese Witherspoon."

"Porn."

And Aziraphale couldn't help but laugh. "Well then, you probably know we're wearing far too many clothes. Would you like me to get undressed first? Or I can undress you."

Crowley's voice was low. "Can I take your clothes off?"

Aziraphale wished he'd thought to put on something a little easier to tear away; he doubted anyone in Crowley's videos had been wearing tweed waistcoats. But the demon was nothing if not enterprising, and he'd no doubt make it work. "Of course. Before you start, may I ask if you have any particular preferences about genitals? I'm happy to go either way."

"Orange with purple stripes." Aziraphale blinked and then snorted out a surprised laugh. Crowley almost sounded like himself again as he snickered. "Whatever you're most comfortable with is fine, Angel."

Male then, since it was what he'd had the most experience with. Orgasm was more likely that way as well and though his climax wasn't necessarily the point of all this, he sensed that it was important to Crowley's pride that Aziraphale clearly be enjoying tonight as much as possible.

Crowley fumbled with the heavy buttons on Aziraphale's vest for a few minutes before he hissed in frustration and then miracled them away. Aziraphale almost got out a protest about his favourite suit before Crowley seemingly lost patience with the whole thing, waved a hand down his body and Aziraphale suddenly found himself lying naked under the demon's gaze.

He felt oddly self-conscious in a way that he had never done during sex before. Bodies were just corporations after all - what did it matter what one looked like? But none of his previous lovers had ever looked at him with quite the stunned expression that Crowley currently wore. Aziraphale found himself wondering if Crowley's porn habits had given him unrealistic expectations.

But then Crowley trailed his fingers across Aziraphale's chest with something like reverence. "You're lovely." His voice had that odd choked quality that it got when he was being entirely sincere. "Can I look for a bit?"

Aziraphale stretched out on the blanket. "I'm all yours."

Crowley did more than just look. He ran his hands all over Aziraphale's body, taking in his soft belly, his plush thighs, even the soles of his feet. Aziraphale giggled, a little ticklish, and felt relieved when Crowley laughed too. "Thank you for doing this, Angel. Really."

"It's no hardship." Aziraphale smiled. "Though unless feet are a particular thing for you it may be best not to linger there."

Crowley seemed to take that as permission to finally touch Aziraphale's cock. He'd been half-hard already just from the kissing alone, and Crowley's hand closing around his member took him fully there. The demon stroked him tentatively at first, and then with increasing confidence as he felt Aziraphale hardening and heard the angel moan. He stopped for a moment and Aziraphale was about to ask if anything was wrong. But Crowley merely licked his palm and then spit in it for good measure, before returning his attention to Aziraphale.

"Good thinking." Aziraphale mentally congratulated himself on keeping his voice so steady. 

"I do that sometimes when I touch myself", Crowley admitted. "It makes it much better."

Aziraphale gasped at the thought of Crowley masturbating. He felt his cock strain at the image in his mind. "When you watch pornography?"

"Sometimes. Or sometimes when I think about..."

"About?" 

"This." And then, easy as could be, Crowley slipped the tip of Aziraphale's cock into his mouth.

Aziraphale cried out and arched off the bed. He'd had more expert oral in the past, but there was just something unparalleled about this whole experience. Crowley was clearly new to this, focusing his attention of the head of Aziraphale's cock alone and seemingly unsure of what to do with his tongue. But the fact that it was _Crowley_ \- the being who knew him better than anyone else in the world and who was now the only lover Aziraphale had ever had who truly knew what he was - was causing reactions he couldn't have predicted.

Lover? Aziraphale shook his head to clear it. He couldn't be thinking like that. He was meant to be one friend doing another friend a favour, nothing more.

Crowley clearly sensed his confusion. He pulled away. "You all right?" He sounded nervous.

"Perfectly." Aziraphale needed to distract them both in a hurry. "But let's try something." Figuring that it was only fair, he miracled Crowley's clothes away. Then he positioned them both so that Crowley could fuck his mouth while still sucking Aziraphale's cock.

His first taste of Crowley's erection instantly relaxed him. He'd always loved this - sucking while being sucked. It was the reciprocal nature of it, he thought. The give and take, the way that everyone got their needs met by meeting the needs of the other. He'd frequently thought that it was a lot like his arrangement with Crowley.

The weight of that thought suddenly settled across his mind. One of his favourite sex acts reminded him of his closest friend. Why had he never found that strange before?

He forced his brain away from that and focused on giving Crowley all the pleasure that he could. He angled his head back, opening his throat so that Crowley could thrust as deeply as he liked. He used one hand to pinch the demon's arse, judging that just a hint of pain might be well-appreciated, and employed the other to stroke his balls. He found himself loving the salt of Crowley's precome, his little moans and the shuddering motions of his slender snake hips. All of that meant that he was making his friend feel good, and right now he wanted that more than anything.

Apparently he was making Crowley feel very good indeed, because it wasn't long before Crowley pulled away from him. "I'm going to come." The demon sounded absolutely wrecked. "If we don't stop, I'm going to come very soon."

Aziraphale managed to refrain from telling him that was the _point_. "You can do it in my mouth", he reassured him. "Unless you'd rather come elsewhere." He watched the furrows on Crowley's brow deepening, and then he understood. "Or we could do something else first. Do you want to fuck me? Or have me fuck you?" 

Crowley's nod was almost comically fast and enthusiastic. Aziraphale smiled. He really did adore his friend. 

"Which would you prefer?"

Crowley looked torn. "I guess saying both would be a bit greedy?"

Aziraphale almost replied that they had all night, but he stopped himself. There was no guarantee Crowley would want to explore more once his initial curiosity was sated, and Aziraphale didn't want to put pressure on the situation. "You're not the only one getting close", he said instead. "But let's try this. Get up here and watch me."

Crowley stared, spellbound, as Aziraphale reached behind himself and eased a finger into his own hole. He let Crowley watch as he gently moved it in and out, teasing at the rim and then slowly adding a second. The angle was awkward, but a quick lubricating miracle helped a lot and the look on Crowley's face made it more than worthwhile.

"How does it feel?" Crowley didn't need to breathe, but he still sounded breathless.

"It feels good", Aziraphale answered him honestly. He pushed the second finger in deeper. "My body wants it now, because you've made it feel so good already. It wants more. And I'm imagining that it's your cock inside me, opening me up and stretching me out. That makes it feel even better.

Crowley growled from deep in his throat. "Can I try?"

"Please."

Aziraphale was grateful he'd had the chance to stretch himself out a bit, since Crowley seemed to expect him to have the elasticity of a porn star. His first two-fingered thrust went deep, and his fingers were longer than Aziraphale's. The angel didn't mind at all though. Instead, he gasped and thrust back, fucking himself on Crowley's fingers. By the time Crowley added a third, Aziraphale was making sounds that probably wouldn't have been out of place in Crowley's favourite films.

"Can I fuck you now?" Crowley sounded like he was holding on to his control by just the very edges. "Please. I need to."

"I need you to." Aziraphale realised that he sounded almost as desperate. He wanted to be flipped onto his back, held down and filled up with Crowley, but he knew that wasn't going to happen and for safety's sake that was probably for the best. So instead he gently pushed Crowley down onto the pillows and straddled him. Slowly, he lowered himself down, letting Crowley get used to the sensation of Aziraphale all around him and savouring the feeling of being breached like this. They sighed together as Aziraphale seated himself, finally full, and their eyes met. 

"That's it", Aziraphale said softly. "Virginity gone."

Crowley's hands shook as he reached behind the angel, his fingers tracing the place where they were joined. "This is incredible", he whispered as he started to move. "You feel... incredible."

"So do you", Aziraphale answered, completely honestly. "You feel so good inside me." He twisted and squirmed, helping Crowley to find his prostate on the next thrust and then gasping out loud as he did. "Yes. Do it again, just like that."

He let himself get lost in the familiar rhythm of sex, the growing pressure in his belly and the warm strength of Crowley underneath him. It was all so good, the building speed and intensity, the tingling spreading out from inside of him. He loved all of it: the sensations and the sounds and the pleasure that he knew he was giving Crowley. That was the best part of all, knowing that Crowley was loving this too. Because Aziraphale wanted Crowley to be happy, because Crowley deserved happiness, and because Aziraphale loved him so much that he wanted to give him him nothing else. 

His knees gave out beneath him and he shuddered to a stop, half collapsing over his friend's chest. 

He loved Crowley?

The demon panicked immediately. "Aziraphale, are you all right?" He pulled out of Aziraphale's body and tugged the angel down onto the mattress. "Did I hurt you? Please, tell me if I hurt you." His sunglasses fell from his eyes and he ignored them. "Please be all right". 

Aziraphale reached up and stroked his beautiful cheek. Concern was etched all over his face, but there was more than that as well. There was so much naked love in those snake-like eyes. How had he missed it all this time? He remembered Crowley's angry words: _how can someone so clever be so stupid?_

"Please don't worry, dearest." He pulled Crowley on top of him and guided him back inside of himself. "I promise, my love, I'm fine. All of it is fine."

He watched his words sink in, and Crowley understand them. And if he'd thought the demon was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. He seemed lit from within, with a pure golden light. "I'd say you're far better than fine. You're perfect, love." And he kissed Aziraphale deeply as he began to move inside him again.

It was different now. More intense, with Crowley above him and the mattress below, their faces close enough to touch. Aziraphale welcomed all of it, he wrapped his legs around Crowley's hips, urging him in closer and deeper. He tried to kiss a different part of Crowley's face with every thrust. The smell of Crowley's sweat filled up Aziraphale's head; his cock was the only real and solid thing in creation and his gasps and moans were the only sounds in the world. It was all more than enough for Aziraphale. 

Then Crowley cried out, hips stuttering, and a warm wetness inside was added to the barrage of sensations. Aziraphale let himself go too, pleasure making spots of light explode behind his eyes and hearing his own voice call out Crowley's name and the word _love_ as though they were all one and the same.

He lay in Crowley's arms for several minutes afterwards. In another time, Aziraphale knew, both of them would be trying their very best not to die of embarrassment on the spot. So he vowed right then and there that he wouldn't mourn the wasted time. This was happening right when it was meant to.

"Were you really a virgin?" He whispered the words into Crowley's chest. There were some things between them that he instinctively knew they wouldn't have to say. He simply understood that it was him and Crowley now, and that was how Crowley wanted it to be, just like he knew the sun would be rising in a few hours. But he wanted to start this off with honesty. "I won't be angry either way. I just want to know."

"Yes." Crowley kissed the top of his head, then buried his fingers in Aziraphale's curls. "I was."

Aziraphale glanced up at his face. "Why?"

Crowley sighed and pulled him up to the pillows so that they could lay face to face." "Come on, Aziraphale. Who was there ever going to be for me but you?"

"You could have just said that." It was a pure sort of relief that their old pattern of needling each other could coexist alongside this.

Crowley laughed. "Aziraphale, if I've learned anything in the last sixty centuries, it's that the direct approach doesn't often work for you. You require..."

"Finessing?" Aziraphale suggested.

"I was going to say a complicated forty-eight step plan with multiple contingencies and dozens of abandoned drafts. But your phrasing is nicer, so let's go with that." They chuckled together. "Listen, I hate to sound like a needy boyfriend considering that this relationship is all of twelve minutes old, but was I really any good?"

Aziraphale smiled at him. "Good doesn't even begin to describe it. I'm going to need some time to process it all, but I think absolutely bloody marvelous might be a good start."

"Oh yeah?" Aziraphale was certain that he could have sensed Crowley's grin from Alpha Centuri, had he actually made ever it there. "Want to do it a few more times and see if we can upgrade that to awe-inspiring and godlike? I think I have enough credit on my card to keep this room until maybe June of 2063. We don't even need to get out of bed before then."

Aziraphale made a regretful face. "As delightful as that sounds, I'm afraid I have plans for tomorrow that I simply can't break, my dear."

"Oh." Crowley sounded so genuinely disappointed that Aziraphale felt guilty. He pulled away a bit. "Something for work?"

Aziraphale shook his head. "My boyfriend promised to buy me breakfast at the Ritz. I couldn't bear to miss it. I hear the omelettes are truly astonishing."

Crowley's laughter was nothing short of beautiful. "I'll get you room service. Breakfast, lunch and dinner" He slid a leg across Aziraphale's hips and claimed a sweet kiss. "Whatever you want, Angel."


End file.
